SASUKE? SAKURA?
by Misaki Yuuko
Summary: Semenjak Sasuke balik ke Konoha,Sakura sering cari gara-gara dengan Sasuke,karena itu mereka sering berantem dan merusak desa Konoha,mereka dihukum oleh Tsunade dan bertukar badan,ah gk pinter ngebuat summary,Don't like don't read,RnR,OneShot


SASUKE? SAKURA?

.

.

.

Story by : Yuuko hiroko

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Warning: Typo,misstypo,gaje,abal,kurang ngelawak,bahasa tidak baku,de el el

Happy reading^u^

.

.

.

SAKURA'S POV

Pagi ini cuaca sangat bersahabat,angin berhembus dengan tenang… burung berkicau merdu… oh indahnya pagi ini…

Oh iya,Nama gw Sakura Haruno,gw tinggal di sebuah desa bernama Konohagakure,gw adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Kouichi Haruno dan Mei Haruno,punya kakak bernama Saori saos tiraam…. Gk denkk Sasori Haruno,umur gw 18 tahun,Berprofesi sebagai kepala dokter di Konoha hospital, HEHEHE keren kaaan baru umur 18 tahun udh jadi kepala dokter,Secara gitu lhoo.. kan gw muridnya Tsunade HEHEHE#BANGGA

Gw jg termasuk dalam konoha 11,tepatnya konoha 12 karena sekarang si uchiha udh balik lg ke konoha lg.. sudah,cukup dengan perkenalan..Back to the story,ckck sok inggris bgt gw

Nah,sekarang gw lg asyik minum teh di koridor depan rmh gw,ah.. enaknya..

"SAKURAAAAA!WOY SAKURAAA"

*SEMBYUURRR*gw reflek langsung nyemburin teh gw,lg enak – enak nyantai tiba – tiba ada penampakan yg ngerusak pemandangan

SASUKE'S POV

Pagi ini emang cerah ya hehehe,ehm ehm Perkenalkan! Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha,anak kedua dari pasangan FugaMiko alias Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha,gw punya kakak yg songoooong abis + NARSIS bernama Itachi Uchiha(A/N : maaf buat yg ngefans sm itachi..#Ditendang fansnya itachi)gw adalah cowok yg super duper Ganteng dan eksis#eaaaa yaah.. gw itu eksis karena gw ganteng,pinter + kaya. Keluarga gw mati kecuali kakak gw,jd ceritanya keluarga gw itu diserang sm si tua bangke Madara#Di tendang Madara dan dia membunuh semua Uchiha kecuali gw yg masih unyu-unyunya dan Itachi,Itachi gak mati karena dia lagi ada meeting sm Jamban.

Enough with the introduction,ckck sok inggris gw,nah sekarang gw lg jalan ke rmh temen gw yg cute – cute gt namanya sakura,ya.. gw emg sk sm dia semenjak gw pergi dia jd cantik,Bodynya WOW,sm lebih dewasa.. gw sk.. tp sayangnya dia sebel sm gw gara-gara gw ninggalin dia kali? Sekarang gw di deopan runmahnya manggil – manggil dia tp dia malah gt sm gue..

SAKURA'S POV

Ternyata yg dateng si pantat ayam, ya, pantat ayam, oke kalian pasti mau tau kenapa gw manggilk dia kyk gt,semenjak dia balik gw jd sebel ama dia gk tau kenapa dan kita akhirnya musuhan..

"Apaan sih pagi – pagi udh ribut" jawab gw sinis "woy,lo dipanggil ama nona Tsunade tuhh sebenernya kita berdua yg dipanggil,kesana bareng yuk"kata dia

*BLUSH*

Oke gw akuin,gw emg masih sk sm dia tp ya.. tau sendiri lahh kalo org sk sm org demennya gangguin tu org kan? Gw sih gk benci ama dia gara – gara dia pergi.. tp yaa gt dehh

"Yaa yaa gw pake boots gw dulu"

oOo

RUANGAN TSUNADE

"SASUKE! SAKURA! GARA KALIAN SAYA KENA BANYAK KELUHAN,KALIAN KERJANYA BERANTEM MULU DAN SEKARANG KONOHA JADI ANCUR CUMA GARA – GARA KALIAN"Teriak shishouku

Elahh,baru aja masuk ruangan udh di omel – omelin,

"hn,jadi alas an kita dipanggil kesini knp sih?"jawab sasuje males.

"Iya"kata gw setuju sm omongan sasuke

"Saya akan menghukum kalian!"kata shishou

Setelah itu dia baca mantra-mungkin jutsu kali ya? Setelah dia selesai baca mantra gaje itu tiba – tiba pandangan gw blank dan pingsan…

Beberapa jam kemudian…

SASUKE'S POV

Oh kami.. kepala gw pusing bgt,tunggu.. kok kyk ada yg beda sm badan gw ya? Rasanya gw jadi tambah pendek.. dada terasa berat,rambut gw jd panjang dan jari – jari tangan gw jd lentik… tunggu LENTIK?! Jangan bilang..*melihat ke kaca* OH KAMI

SAKURA'S POV

Oh kepala gw pusing bgt… tunggu… kok gw jadi tinggi gini ya? Trs.. Dada gw kok jadi tepos? Tangan gw kok jadi kekar kyk begini sih? *ngeliat ke kaca* OHMAIGAD!

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH"Teriak gw sm sasuke barengan

"k-kita t-tukeran badan"kata gw sambil gemeteran

"i-iya.. ADUH GMN NIH? ITACHI BAKAL NGETAWAIN GW ABIS – ABISAN"kata sasuke frustasi

oOo

TAMAN KONOHA

Dari tadi sasuke ngoceh – ngoceh gak jelas tentang kakaknya yg bakal ngetawain dia de el el lahh

"tenang sas,take it easy"kata gw sambil ngemut pocky(masih di badan sasuke)

"SAKURA-CHANNN! "teriak orang dr kejuhan yang ternyata Naruto

"Hi naruto"jawab gw.. trs dia masang muka bingung dan..gw baru inget gw ada di badan sasuke..

"Ih teme GR gw kan manggil SAKURA-CHAN"trs dia meluk-meluk sasuke yang ada di badan gw..

Ini adalah adegan Yaoi secara tak langsung.

oOo

Setelah itu naruto akhirnya mengerti situasi kita,karena gw nyeritain ke dia..

Dan karena udh malem gw dan sasuke sepakat kalo gw ke rmh dia dan dia ke rmh gw..

DI RUMAH SASUKE

"K-k-kakak a-a-ku pulang"ucap gw dengan gugupnya

"OH! Sasuke! Selamat datang!"Ucap Itachi lalu dia meluk… MELUK GW!

Aduh.. udh stuck di badan sasuke sekarang dipeluk ama kakaknya aduhh.. gw gak siap sm ini semua..

"Km udh makan sasuke?"kata itachi

"Udh kak"jwb gw

"Y udh.. sono tidur.. Besok kita ke jeruk tanah kusir ke makam keluarga kita" HAH? Tanah kusir? Kok jauh amet nguburinnya.. Bodo amet ah

Meanwhile di rumah sakura….

SASUKE'S POV

"Aku pulang"Kata gw

"SAKURA SAYAANG UDH PULANG YAA?" kata Sasori trs dia meluk gw..MELUK GW! Knp dr td gw yaoi-yaoian mulu sihh

"tidur sana udh malem"kata sasori

"iya kaaak"jawab gw

Besoknya…

SAKURA'S POV

Gw sm kakaknya sasuke lg jalan – jalan tepatnya ngelayat ke tempat keluarganya sasuke disemayamkan/di kubur..

Saat gw jalan tiba – tiba ada 3 org ngalangin jalan.. yg satu punya banyak tindikkan di idung dan kuping,yg satunya lg cewek yg kelihatan kalem dan normal,yg satu lagi berambut merah dan kyk sadako(A/N : Disini Nagato sm Yahiko gk satu tubuh)

"Ternyata memang Itaci dan adeknya ya? Sudah lama sekali ya kan Itachi?"

"Kak,Itu syp?"kata gw

"itu geng akatsuki,tadinya aku dan kakaknya sakura adalah salah satu dr mereka,tp aku keluar karena malu abis.. nih geng gk bener.. akhirnya cm tinggal 3 deh anggotanya"kata Itachi..

Dan gw sweetdrop..

Akhirnya terjadi pertarungan sengit diantara mereka berempat dan kakaknya sasuke babak belur.. baru aja gw mau ngehentiin mereka tiba-tiba…

"STOOOOP!" gw nengok kebelakang dan ternyata ada Sasuke!

"Kalian mau apa sama kakak gw hah?"kata sasuke sok serem.. tp gk bs.., maklumilahh kan dia di dlm badan gw,dan muka gw kan cute cute gt.. jadi gk serem..

"kakak? Gw bukan kakak lo.. kakak lo kan Sasori"Kata kakaknya sasuke

Sasuke gk peduli sm omongan Itachi dia malah ngegebukkin mereka bertiga dan akhirnya…

"Ampun! Ampun pak ampun!"akhirnya mereka kabur

"Sakura ternyata hebat ya.. gk kyk sasuke yg gw digebukkin malah diem aja"

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menceritakkan semuanya..

oOo

PERPUSTAKAAN

Gw,sasuke,naruto,sasori dan itachi pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikkan pertukaran badan ini..

Dan ternyata caranya adalah…

Kita harus memberitahu rahasia yg kita pendam ke org yg bertukar badan dengan kita… akhirnya sasuke angkat bicara…

"Sakura..sebenernya gw udh lama sk sm lo.. tp.. lonya kyk sebel gitu sm gue.. mau gk jd pacar gw?"

Akhirnya gw jawab…

"Gw jg.. sebenernya suka sm lo sas,tp gw takut lo gk sk sm gue.. gue gk benci lo kok sas"akhirnya bibir kita sailing bertemu.. dannn org di sekitar kita pada bilang "awwwhhh"

Tiba – Tiba

*WUSSSSSSSHHHHH* ada angin lewat besar bgt dan pandangan gw jd blank lg.. pingsan lg nih gw..

Beberapa jam kemudian….

Saat gw bangun.. YAAAYY GW UDH BALIK KE BADAN GW LG!dan gw lihat sasuke juga udh balik.. trs naruto tiba-tiba ngomong kyk gini…

"kalian di panggil sm Tsunade tuh"

RUANGAN TSUNADE

"baiklah.. kalian sudah mendapatkan pelajaran dari apa yg kalian perbuat kan?"kata Shishou

"Iya nona"kata gw dan sasuke

"Baiklah.. sekarang kalian boleh pulang"

oOo

Setelah kejadian itu gw dan Sasuke menjadi sepasang kekasih..

THE END

Bacotan Author : Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga.. makasih buat yg mau baca ya.. makasih buat para silent reader, kalo bisa Review yaa? Silahkan bila mau mengkritik,nge-flame boleh kok saya terima semua..maaf bila ada typo/misstypo maklum saya tidak membaca ulang.. sekian dr saya REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
